Little Bit Of Stony And Stucky
by UpAllNightForLoki
Summary: Bunch of Tony x Steve and Bucky x Steve one shots. Requests are welcome with open arms! If you request one feel free to state what type whether it be fluff, angst, smut etc or a mix of them. And also give a theme that I can work off. Hope you enjoy :D M for reasons (only in some not all)


_**Extra appearances and mentions: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner.**_

~ Alternate Universe where Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Barnes are police officers out on patrol. During a pursuit the pair become a little closer than needed, which they find awkward at first. It isn't until they get home, that things get tense...sexually tense. Then Bucky makes his move. ~ 

_**Contains smut.**_

* * *

"Barnes, Rogers, you're on patrol tonight, hop to it," Sheriff Tony Stark ordered, appearing in their office.

"Yes Sheriff," Steve replied, as he stood from his seat and slipped his hat on.

Bucky only gave a small nod, slipping his hat on also as he grabbed his gun off the desk.

"You will clock off at 10pm and swap with Barton and Banner, are we clear?" Tony continued.

"Absolutely clear Sheriff," Steve answered, as he and Bucky made their way out of the office and down to the garage where the squad cars were.

"Listen to you all 'Yes Sheriff' toward him," Bucky huffed. "He always has us on patrol first, he has you wrapped around his damn finger," he added, slipping his gun into his belt.

"Just doin' my job Bucky, to protect the citizens," Steve mused, as they got into the car.

"You need to lighten up sometime. Loosen that righteousness it's annoying. You're no fun anymore Rogers, what happened?" Bucky mumbled, as Steve drove out of the garage and into the streets of New York.

"I don't have fun on the job," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Punk," Bucky retorted, with a small smirk.

Steve merely rolled his eyes as he turned the scanner on to keep in contact with everyone back at the station. It wasn't that Bucky didn't like his job, he just got bored sometimes because whenever he and Steve went on patrol, nothing happened. The young officer seemed to believe that Tony was doing it on purpose. The guy never really liked Bucky ever since he joined the force. However, Steve took him under his wing when he joined, now they were patrol partners.

"Bucky, don't pout, come on, let's be positive and hope that something comes along," Steve huffed, taking one hand off the wheel as he flicked Bucky's hat off and ruffled his hair.

"Steve!" he exclaimed, with a grumble as he put his hat back on.

Steve let out a low chuckle as he put his hand back on the wheel and focused back on the road.

"Lovely night isn't it?" he mused.

"Shut up Steve," Bucky laughed, as he began flicking through a handbook.

Suddenly, a crackle came through the radio and Bucky's eyes widened, as well as Steve's as they listened closely.

"Rogers and Barnes, we have a suspect on foot, evading other police officers at the bank, we need you to get on pursuit and take him down," Constable Natasha Romanov said over the radio.

Bucky stared at Steve, a grin growing on his face.

"Did you hear that? We got something!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm your horses will ya'," Steve laughed, as he picked up the speed, turning the sirens on.

"Not a chance! This is exciting!" Bucky yelled, sitting up straighter in his seat.

Steve couldn't help but smile at his friend, he was always the one for danger and action, whereas Steve didn't mind having a casual and quiet night on the job. However, all he really enjoyed was Bucky's company and seeing his best buddy happy and excited. As soon as they turned into the street where the apparent suspect was, Bucky's excitement flourished as he threw his hat into the back of the squad car before pulling his gun from his belt as he loaded it with some ammunition. They hardly used their guns, but if a suspect was armed it was there for their protection or anyone else around them. Steve pulled up to the curb as he threw his hat into the back with Bucky's before nodding to him as they stepped out of the car.

"I'll take the left, you go to the right," Bucky spoke as they came to an alleyway with two different routes.

"Be careful okay?" Steve answered, resting his hand on Bucky's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You too, don't make me be the one having to drag your dead body out from an alleyway," he replied, a small crease in his brow.

"I'll try not to," Steve mused, before grabbing his gun from his belt and disappearing down the right side of the alleyway.

The pair ran quickly, water splashing over their legs, getting their uniforms a little drenched, but that didn't bother them. Bucky lent against a wall as he lent to the side, watching closely as he heard movement.

"Steve, I think I've spotted our suspect do you copy?" he whispered into his radio.

"Loud and clear Bucky," Steve replied.

Bucky took a deep breath before moving away from the wall as he turned the corner. He held his gun out in front of him as he crouched slightly, moving carefully and quietly down another path of the alleyway.

"Bucky the suspect is on the run! I am in pursuit!" Steve's voice suddenly yelled out of Bucky's radio.

His eyes widened as he slipped his gun into his belt quickly, before taking off as he kept his eye out for Steve. He bounded up the alleyway, climbing over a metal fence, and jumping over a few bins before coming to a clearing.

"Steve!" he yelled, looking around for him.

"Drop your gun!" a voice exclaimed.

Bucky tensed as he locked eyes with the suspect, a gun held up in front of him.

"You wanna' play a game, huh, punk?" Bucky growled, pulling his gun out also.

"Don't make me do it man. I'll blow your fucking brains out!" the suspect yelled.

Bucky let out a short laugh, his finger resting on the trigger. He couldn't stand being faced with smart arse comments and threats. Even if it meant risking his life, he wouldn't stand down in a show down.

"Bucky!" a voice called.

Steve stood at the other end of the alley he came out of, his chest heaving as he stared at his friend. Bucky made the first mistake of looking away, the second was lowering his gun.

**_*Bang!*_**

"ARGH!" Bucky howled in pain, as he fired at, dropping his gun.

"BUCKY!" Steve roared, racing forward.

The younger officer felt a sudden weight on himself as he was pinned against the brick wall, several more shots being fired. He knew it was Steve protecting him, no one else was around and he knew that smell. It was possibly a little weird, knowing what fragrance your friend smelt like, but Steve's was pretty distinct, manly and very musky in a sense.

"It's okay Bucky, it's okay," he whispered.

The atmosphere became quiet as Steve turned his head a little, noting the suspect making his retreat.

"Constable Romanov, we need back up, suspect is on pursuit again, he is armed with a gun," he paused, chest heaving as he took in a deep breath. "Officer Barnes as been injured. Over," he spoke into his radio.

"Roger that Officer Rogers, back up is on its way," Natasha replied.

Steve turned his head back to Bucky as he looked down at his friend, his arms still at either side of him. Bucky gripped onto his arm as he winced and tilted his head up. He stopped suddenly as he came face to face with Steve's lips, before looking up to his eyes. The closeness should have been a little uncomfortable, yet it seemed neither minded. That was until Steve moved away, averting his gaze as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Are you alright?" Steve questioned, his eyes back on Bucky.

"Just a graze," Bucky answered, with a small smile, averting his eyes to the ground. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Saving my life," Bucky muttered, looking back up at Steve.

"Bucky that wasn't sav-" he stopped, as his friend held up his free hand.

"Shut up Steve, if you hadn't stepped in later on I would have had more bullet wounds in me, not just a graze. Wake up to yourself," Bucky lectured, a frown evident on his brow.

Steve stared back at Bucky, a lump forming in his throat as he looked away, holding back some tears brimming in his eyes. He hated randomly crying in front of Bucky.

"I'm sorry," he wavered, a break in his voice.

"Hey, hey. Listen, don't worry about it. Just be thankful you did something right," Bucky replied, hitting his fist lightly on Steve's chest.

The older officer chuckled as he hit Bucky back on the chest, smiling widely.

"Punk," Bucky mused, flashing a grin.

Without a reply, Steve pulled Bucky into a warming, friendly hug, careful not to squeeze too hard and hurt Bucky.

"I'm with ya' to the end of the line," he whispered.

"Me too Steve...me too," Bucky replied, dropping his bloody hand from his side as he put it around Steve, crushing Steve's uniform between his fingers, not caring about the mark that would be left.

He hadn't been able to admit it, but his heart always pounded when he and Steve were so close, even if it was a friendly gesture. But Bucky knew that for the past few months, Steve was more than a friend to him. He wanted him, and only him.

* * *

"Man, I am exhausted," Steve huffed, as he unlocked the door to the apartment he and Bucky shared.

"At least you don't have an injured arm," Bucky retorted, earning him a low chuckle from Steve.

"A grazed arm, Buck you haven't complained about it since we left the hospital," he mused.

The younger officer plopped himself down on the couch, resting his head back as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink," he murmured, unbuttoning the two top buttons of his shirt.

"Maybe, but I could use a shower first," Steve replied.

Bucky waved off the idea of a drink, deciding a shower and sleep would be better. He sat his head back up, just as he saw Steve pulled his shirt off, slipping it down his shoulders and arms slowly as it fell to the floor in his bedroom. Bucky winced slightly as he knocked his arm by accident, staring at Steve still. His eyes scanned over Steve's firm and toned muscles, his mouth going a tad dry.

"Like what you see, Officer?" Steve's voice suddenly interrupted.

"I-uh, Steve I'm sorry," Bucky stammered, turning his head away, grabbing the remote for the TV as he turned it on.

"Bucky," Steve whispered, with a click of his tongue, as he wandered out of the room, his pants hanging a little low on his hips as he stood in the middle of the lounge room.

"Steve, cut it out," Bucky muttered, focusing his eyes on the TV as he crossed one leg over the other, trying to hide the obvious hard on that was pressing against the material of his pants.

Steve's smile faltered as he turned away, shaking his head and cursing at himself. It made Bucky smirk to himself as he watched Steve walk away into his bathroom. It was all part of his plan, he had Steve exactly where he wanted him. Yet he didn't know Steve would have done what he did, he was rather taken aback by that, perhaps he was only teasing. As soon as he heard the water start up in the shower, he got to his feet, slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt as he carelessly threw it to the ground. Bucky heard the sweet sigh that emitted from Steve's lips as he peered into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. He tilted his head slightly, one arm up over his head as he stared at the shadow in the shower.

"You alright in there soldier?" Bucky mused, with a low purr.

Steve's body went rigid as he let out a shallow breath, the water beating off his tired body.

"I'm fine," he replied, leaning a palm against the shower wall.

He hated the sound of Bucky's low purring voice, it always caught him off guard. In fact, it had made him a little flustered now.

"Mind if I join you?" Bucky's voice came again, the clinking of a belt sounding as it hit the floor.

"Buck," Steve whispered rather roughly, his eyes focused on the wall, a slight twitch of his cock making him whimper almost.

There was silence before the shower door slide open and Steve blushed furiously. He didn't know where to look, but he settled on his friend's eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Relax Steve," Bucky soothed, his hand coming into contact with Steve's shoulder.

The older man gasped in shock as he kept his eyes on Bucky, his heart racing.

"Bucky," he wavered.

Bucky simply grinned as his hands slipped around the back of Steve's neck, running through his soaked hair.

"I said relax, punk," he whispered, with a cheeky grin.

His lips brushed off Steve's as he let out a low husky shudder, his hands suddenly on Bucky's hips as he pulled him closer. Bucky let out a throaty growl as he pressed his lips firmly to Steve's, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. Steve willingly gave him entrance as their tongues entwined and Bucky's hands gripped Steve's wet hair tightly. Bucky slowly pulled away as he looked at Steve through the mist from the hotness of the shower and the water droplets that fell on them. Steve's hand rested on the small of Bucky's back as he applied a little pressure, causing his friend's body to arch forward as their extremely hard cocks brushed together. The pair both let out low gasps as Steve rested his head into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"What do you say punk? You ready for me?" he whispered huskily.

"Not today," Steve mumbled, as he suddenly nipped Bucky right on the collarbone.

He let out a hoarse groan as his hands slid to the nape of Steve's neck, his eyelids dipping slightly. Steve had a sudden change of character, showing a little bit of dominance as he worked his way up Bucky's neck and across his jawline, before settling on his lips again. Bucky growled again as Steve's hands moved to his thighs as he was suddenly lifted up and thrust against the shower wall. Bucky had made no objections, he quite liked the dominant Steve Rogers. One of the older officer's hands slipped under Bucky's thigh and into the crease of his ass as he quickly, yet gently eased his fingers inside him. Bucky groaned loudly as he lent his head back on the wall, his neck fully exposed, to which Steve took a chance at as he thrust his fingers in deeper, before biting the soft skin on Bucky's neck.

"Steve!" he gasped loudly, his head moving back forward as he kissed Steve fiercely.

The pair emitted low moans as Steve slowly removed his fingers, Bucky whining a little at the loss before he felt something else pressing at his entrance.

"Bucky," Steve panted, as he rested his lips under his friend's ear. "Are you sure you want this?" he questioned.

"Stop asking questions, and just do it, please Steve...please," Bucky replied gruffly in a begging tone.

Steve stared directly at Bucky, his eyes scanning over Bucky as he held him roughly against the wall. Even under the spray of the water Steve could see how flushed Bucky's face was, his pupils dilated greatly. His hands gripped tighter on Bucky's hips as he pressed light kisses on his jaw.

"Steve please," Bucky pleaded, in a low tone.

Without another word, Steve angled himself correctly, thrusting his hips forward as his cock slid into Bucky harshly. The younger man let out a loud yell as he threw his head back and gripped onto Steve's back. Steve gave him a moment to adjust before he started to get into a rhythm, his eyes hungry for more.

"Faster Steve," Bucky ordered, his body moving forward with Steve's movements as he clung to his friend, moans emitting from his mouth in prolonged fashions.

Steve grunted as he started to move his hips faster, hands tight on Bucky's hips as the pair groaned, moaned and grunted, you name it.

"Bucky, I'm gonna'-ugh," Steve moaned, as his movements became weaker.

"Hnng, Steve," Bucky groaned loudly.

With a few more thrusts, Bucky's body began to quake slightly as he bit down on Steve's shoulder. Steve gave one final thrust, lifting Bucky up more as he hit his prostate, his body flush against Bucky, their orgasms hitting them both like ecstasy.

"Bucky! God!" Steve yelled, his body shaking.

"STEVE!" Bucky roared, his eyes widening as he collapsed against Steve.

Steve let go of Bucky's waist as he steadied his friend, holding him close as they panted heavily. Bucky's forehead rested against Steve's shoulder as he suddenly let out a laugh, his shoulders shaking as he threw his head back and looked at Steve.

"What's so funny?" the older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just...can't believe we did that, but I liked it," Bucky replied in a low whisper.

Steve's lips twitched up a little as he lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky's lips, before pulling away.

"So, tell me Officer," he teased. "Why the sudden interest in me?" he questioned.

Bucky snorted with laughter as he started to soap himself up and wash, rubbing a little bit on Steve.

"Steve, I've always been interested in you," he answered, fingers lingering on his torso.

"Oh, I-" Steve's words faltered as he blushed, before pulling Bucky close to him from behind. "Well, I could get used to this," he murmured, into Bucky's ear.

"So could I...punk," Bucky snickered.

The pair finished off in the shower, drying themselves roughly as Steve slipped on some sweatpants and Bucky stuck with some boxer briefs.

"We better sleep seeing as we have work again tomorrow night," Bucky mused, leaning his head up as he gave Steve a tender kiss goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning," he added, turning to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going pal?" Steve asked, grabbing him by the wrist.

"To bed, Bucky answered.

"To MY bed," Steve emphasized, pulling Bucky back as he dropped down to his bed.

"Steve," Bucky mumbled in annoyance.

"Come on," Steve pleaded, suddenly pulling Bucky onto the bed as he fell onto Steve.

They both erupted into laughter as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, resting his hands on the small of his back, Bucky's hands on Steve's chest. Both of them soon settled down as Bucky stared into Steve's eyes, sighing slightly.

"Who would have known we liked each other," he soothed, running his fingers up Steve's neck and along his jaw.

"Hmm," Steve mumbled sleepily.

Bucky rolled off his friend onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist as he rested his head on his chest. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky as the pair settled down under the warm covers in Steve's bed.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Steve questioned.

"Steve, pal, that's cheesy," Bucky laughed. "But I promise," he continued, with a smile as he lent up and they kissed each other one last time before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Bucky had kept to his word the next morning, and the pair went on to keep their relationship steady. Both were happy, content and Steve finally felt like he was wanted.

_"I'm with ya' to the end of the line..." _


End file.
